marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayley Rose
Hayley Rose Biography Hayley is a new student at Ashfalls High when she transferred from Brewster High. She was most people believed to be the most awkard and very clumsy girl. Hayley lives with her roommate, Ana Burroe, after her parents kicked her out for her pregnecy and she never really revealed. Hayley is a dirty slut. Personality Relationships Cody Meeks (boyfriend 2013-current) Hayley and Cody has a really good relationship with each other and the fact that Cody and Ana were the only people who knows about the whole pregenacy past. Songs Solos: Season 5: Song mnjndf.jpg|Power Of One (Powerful Beginnings)|link=Power Of One Song dnf.jpg|Brighter Than The Sun (Fallout)|link=Brighter Than The Sun Song n dnc.jpg|Caught In The Storm (Fallout)|link=Caught In The Storm Song eiwd.jpg|Good For You (Stardome...or is it?)|link=Good For You Song dnfvvb.jpg|Everytime (Stardome...or is it?)|link=Everytime Song ndfnv.jpg|You're The Reason (Birthday Song)|link=You're The Reason Song iiwj.jpg|Our Day Will Come (Victors)|link=Our Day Will Come Song nnncv.jpg|Wrecking Ball (Hopeless Relationships)|link=Wrecking Ball Song dmkmc.jpg|Silent Night (It's Christmas Baby)|link=Silent Night Season 6: Song dmkc.jpg|It's Time (Auditions)|link=It's Time Song dmkmkv.jpg|Problem (The Callbacks)|link=Problem Song mj.jpg|Sneakernight (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Sneakernight Song infv.jpg|Walk Away (The Final Marriot)|link=Walk Away Song ojmfnk.jpg|Sally's Song (The First Time)|link=Sally's Song Duets: Season 5: Song mvd.jpg|Broadway (Here I Come) (Cody Meeks) (Powerful Beginnings)|link=Broadway (Here I Come) Song ndff.jpg|Chasing Pavements (Cody Meeks) (Fallout)|link=Chasing Pavements Song dncnv.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Ana Burroe) (Fallout)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Song sndc.jpg|Love Somebody (Cody Meeks) (Valentine's Day)|link=Love Somebody Song fnvf.jpg|If I Were A Boy (Ana Burroe) (Stardome...or is it?)|link=If I Were A Boy Song dnccvm.jpg|Love Song (Cody Meeks) (Stardome...or is it?)|link=Love Song Song dnccds.jpg|Rewrite This Story (Dean Miles) (Musical Jokers)|link=Rewrite This Story Song fnc.jpg|Payphone (Acoustic Version) (Blaine Tuttle) (Victors)|link=Payphone (Acoustic Version) Song dnffv.jpg|Bad Boy (Portia Van Steele) (Prom Destroyers)|link=Bad Boy Song dndf.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Ana Burroe) (Prom Destroyers)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song mcvvbbbbb.png|A Hard Day's Night (Porter) (Broadway Starz)|link=A Hard Day's Night Song (8).png|On Broadway (Reprise) (Ronnie Moore) (Moore Hayley)|link=On Broadway (Reprise) Song ssc.jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Cody Meeks) (Moore Hayley)|link=Right Here, Right Now Song ejnc.jpg|A Thousand Years (Cody Meeks) (Moore Hayley)|link=A Thousand Years Scene 120.jpg|New Classic (Acoustic) (Cody Meeks) (The Song)|link=New Classic (Acoustic) Song dncvv.jpg|Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Kitty Baxter) (Marilyn!)|link=Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl Song dmnnc.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Cody Meeks) (Shooting Stars)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song dmmv.jpg|You Have More Friends Then You Know (Cody Meeks) (Marilyn!)|link=You Have More Friends Then You Know Song ndnv.jpg|Perfect Day (Reprise) (Portia Van Steele) (Beach Lovers)|link=Perfect Day (Reprise) Song smdcv.jpg|Wrong Song (Ana Burroe) (Broadway Starz)|link=Wrong Song SOng fmmv.jpg|One (Cody Meeks) (Broadway Starz)|link=One Song mcs.jpg|Dream Of Us (Harmony) (Country Song)|link=Dream Of Us Song dncvb.jpg|Something To Believe In (Zach Evans) (Finale)|link=Something To Believe In Song dnnvf.png|That's Life (Portia Van Steele) (Graduation)|link=That's Life Song 3495.jpg|Big Finish (Portia Van Steele) (Graduation)|link=Big Finish Season 6: Song sndcv.jpg|What You Want (We Got It) (Molly Joan Fizgerald) (Compliments)|link=What You Want (We Got It) Song (w).jpg|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love (Andrea Moyer) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Song dkncc.jpg|One Hand, One Heart (Jason Joan Fizgerald) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart Song nkfv.jpg|Say Something (Cody Meeks) (Complicated Relationships)|link=Say Something Category:Meso-Teens Category:Season 5 Category:Characters